Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. It is the debut of Den-O Climax Form. Synopsis After defeating Gaoh, Ryotaro's ability to fight as Den-O becomes complicated when three of the Imagin start to fade away due to the measures needed in the prior showdown! Plot After defeating Gaoh, the DenLiner gang celebrate their victory until Ryotaro remembers that Yuto mentioned he had been fighting an Imagin prior to their foray into the Edo period. Ryutaros, however, starts to get a sinking feeling as he and everyone notice that he, Urataros, and Kintaros are starting to dissolve. Ryotaro comes upon the Bloodsucker Imagin attacking people that have the stolen jewelry. Ryotaro assumes Ax Form, but he is unable to maintain it in the fight with Urataros attempting to jump in. Momotaros managed to get in and nearly defeats the Bloodsucker Imagin, until he is knocked into the water. Once Ryotaro returns to the DenLiner, the Owner reveals that Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros are fading away due to the fact that Ryotaro only remembers the Climax Scene as Sword Form, thus why Momotaros is solely unaffected. Furthermore, there is no way to stop the deterioration like with Sieg. The three Tarōs seem to accept their fate, as a heart-broken Ryotaro runs off of the DenLiner. At the Milk Dipper, Yuto is being served coffee until a disguised Deneb reveals the situation to him. Hana tries to find Ryotaro, and succeeds, although he is trying to make his body stronger for the Imagin to save them. He remembers the good times he had with them, until he suddenly hears their final words in his mind as they disappeared. When he returns to the DenLiner, only Momotaros is left. Ryotaro begins trailing sand which the Owner states as the remains of Urataros and the others. Taking the Owner's advice, Ryotaro picks up some of the sand, reacting to his wish for all of them to be together and assuming the form of a cellphone, the K-Taros, as Ryotaro's way to stay in touch. Momotaros chalks it up to Ryotaro's lack of sense, to which a saddened Ryotaro simply agrees. Elsewhere, the Bloodsucker Imagin completed its contract and travels to May 20, 2000, attacking people until an upset Ryotaro arrives and begins to fight as Den-O Sword Form. However, Momotaros allows his feelings to get the best of him and as a result, is put in a major disadvantage. In the fight, Momotaros hear Ryotaro`s words and went berserk until the red cellphone starts ringing, and Urataros is on the other end. He tells Momotaros to put in the code "3-6-9-#", which makes the other Imagin speak from the phone before Den-O assumes Climax Form just as Yuto arrives. Den-O finishes off the Imagin with his Boistous Kick attack. Later the group celebrates the return of Urataros and the others while Momotaros acts displeased of their return. Momotaros acts annoyed as he goes to another box car claiming that he will take a bath. When he went to another box car, Momotaros secretly cries tears of joy when he sees Hana doing the same thing. While both deny that they were crying, Momotaros teases Hana by saying he will tell everyone about it, prompting Hana to punch Momotaros off the train. The Taros just laugh at his misfortune while Momotaros yells for them to help before he was soon blown away. Forms *Den-O: Axe Form, Plat Form, Sword Form, Climax Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Jewelry Shop Owner: *Buyer: *Woman: *Victim: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Bloodsucker Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *This is the first time Den-O does a Rider Kick in a different form (Climax Form). Category:Kamen Rider Den-O DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Climax Double Jump, The Ticket to God's Line, Schedule-Disrupting Fang and Too Lucky, Too Excited, Too Strange. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode